Such motor vehicle chassis are often used in current motor vehicles and are known in the practice. The purpose of the crashbox is to reduce the energy of the impact in the case of a frontal or rear impact of the motor vehicle. The insertion of the crashbox into the open, facing the direction of travel, end of the longitudinal supporting beam makes an even introduction of forces into the longitudinal supporting beam possible. It is, however, a disadvantage in this case that tolerances are present between the longitudinal supporting beam and the crashbox. To compensate for the tolerances between the crashbox and the walls of the longitudinal supporting beam a gap has to be provided. To ensure, however, the intended function of the crashbox, a force-locking and/or form-locking joint with the opposite situated walls of the longitudinal supporting beam is utilized.
One could conceive to construct both opposite situated walls of the longitudinal supporting beam in a flexible manner and to deform them during the assembly of the crashbox. The longitudinal supporting beam is very rigid and is, in addition, usually provided with reinforcing sheets, so that an adequate deformation of the end of the longitudinal supporting beam, facing the direction of travel, cannot be ensured.
Furthermore, one could think of passing bolts through the end of the longitudinal supporting beam and the crashbox transversely to the axis of the longitudinal supporting beam and thus bolting the longitudinal supporting beam and crashbox with one another. The disadvantage of this, however, is that the walls of the longitudinal supporting beam have to be exactly parallel.